


Nightmares

by Sxpphie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Comforting, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Short, Wholesome, cute ship, i love them, on a whim, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: Alastor kicked Tonks three times. Tonks has had enough and wakes him up.Turns out nightmares require cuddling.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a quick whim while babysitting and just chilling. Wrote this on my phone, moved it to my computer, proof read it and fixed it before posting it.  
> Enjoy.

This had been the third time he’d kicked her in the back. Firmly.  
Tonks sighed, turning over and facing her boyfriend.  
Tonks sat up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes for a moment as she tried to process it in full.

Though his whimpers and groans were enough to tell her that it was certainly time to wake him up.

Tonks started small, gently nudging his arm “baby...baby...” she said softly, her heart sinking a little as he seemed to be mumbling her name.

“Alastor! Alastor come on!” She insisted, shaking him a bit harder, “come on honey! Wake up!” Tonks sat up fully, shaking him with both hands “Alastor! Come on!”

Tonks jumped slightly as his eye opened and he sat up.

“Hey...baby it’s okay,” Tonks cooed, reaching behind herself and grabbing her wand, with a small flick of her wrist, it illuminated providing them with some soft light.  
“It was just a dream sweetheart...”

Though his breathing was heavy, he sat there. His chest heaving and without words. Though the first words from his mouth were heartbreaking “are you okay Nymphadora?”

Tonks nodded her head, “yeah I’m alright, I just...you kicked me pretty hard and you were kinda mumbling and stuff, you had me kinda worried.” She admitted, her gaze softening as she saw the fear in his eye and the tear threatening to spill.

“I....the...” Alastor exhaled shakily, “the cruciatus curse...they were...and you....and I couldn’t...” 

Tonks’s heart broke a bit more as she put the pieces together. “Alastor sweetheart, oh my goodness...I’m right here honey...I’m safe. I’m okay. I’m right here with you and we’re safe together...no cruciatus curse...” Tonks quickly put out the tip of her wand and wrapped her boyfriend up in a tight hug.

“I’m here baby...” 

Those were the last words she said as she held him tightly. “Oh, sweetheart....it’s okay.” She whispered, gently stroking his back as his chest heaved, the quiet sobs making Tonks want to cry herself.  
“It’s okay...it’s all okay...no one and nothing will hurt you...not while I’m here.” She said, one of her hands finding its way to his hair, and gently she began to stroke it.

As he sat back, Tonks gently reached forward and dried the few tears that remained. “I’m okay Alastor. I’m okay.” She said, gently kissing his cheek. 

“I’m sorry I kicked you honey I just...I got....and I thought and-“  
Before he was able to get another word out, Tonks quickly cut him off “don’t apologize honey...when I heard my name I knew it was time to wake you up...” she said, gently kissing his cheek again “I love you, sweetheart...I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too.” He said, preparing to lay down and go back to bed but Tonks opened her mouth “here...you need some cuddles.” She said softly, fluffing her pillows up and laying back. She moved the strands of green hair off her chest and motioned to her chest.  
“Come here,”  
Alastor stared at her for a moment, “are you sure..?” 

Tonks nodded her head, “yeah baby. Come cuddle.” She said, prepared to help him if he needed it. Alastor sighed, shifting himself as best he could, his head now resting on her chest.  
Her arms gently wrapped around him. “I gotcha baby...no one will hurt you when you’re with me.”

Alastor sighed rather content with their cuddling. “Get some sleep Nymph...” 

Tonks grinned, “I will I will, same goes for you Madeye...get some sleep.” 

The two were content once more and Alastor was already falling asleep on her chest and Tonks gently pet his hair in an attempt to help keep him asleep...that was until she fell asleep.


End file.
